1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, 1,2-benzoisothiazol-3(2H)-one 1,1-dioxide, ion(1-),2-hydroxy-N,N,N-trimethyl-ethanaminium, a process for preparing the same, and plant protection agents containing the same as an effective component. The present invention also includes a method of protecting plants from various diseases of blights by the use of a plant protection agent containing the aforementioned compound.
2. Prior Art Statement;
It is known in the art that 1,2-benzoisothiazol-3(2H)-one 1,1-dioxide (hereinafter referred to as "saccharin") and salts thereof, for example, alkaline earth metal salts and ammonium salts thereof are effective as plant protection agents for control of fungi and bacteria. (In this connection, reference should be made to Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 21496/1967 and 9428/1972, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 5936/1973, 22624/1973, 109535/1974, 105216/1977, 110830/1977 and 72602/1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,137, if necessary.) Also known in the art that tertiary ammonium salts and quaternary ammonium salts of saccharin are of utility as plant protection agents for control of fungi and bacteria. In this connection reference should be made to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 204707/1985 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 34765/1980, if necessary.)
However, these known penetrative agents have not been applied for practical protection of plants from blights or the following reasons. Some of them are extremely poisonous to fishes or have an undesirable effect on the growth of plants, and others of them have the disadvantages that the effectiveness thereof is significantly reduced when applied to a paddy field from which water leaks out or the effectiveness thereof varies significantly depending on the condition of the soil.
Another plant protection agent for control of fungi and bacteria has been known and widely used for the agricultural applications. This known plant protection agent contains 3-allyloxy-1,2-benzoisothiazole 1,1-dioxide (available from Meiji Seika Kaisha Ltd. under the trade name of "ORYZEMATE", and is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 38080/1970 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,428) as an effective component. However, this known plant protection agent is expensive as compared with saccharins and the activity or effectiveness thereof for control of fungi and bacteria is not always satisfactory.